


You have shattered all my dreams

by grillantho



Series: Blue exorcist one shots [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillantho/pseuds/grillantho
Summary: “C’mon Ryuji, sing the song that you love so much~”“B-but Rin..” Ryuji stuttered out“Here i’ll start!You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey”“Rin please, you’re bleeding”
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, implied Rin Okumura/Suguro "bon" Ryuuji
Series: Blue exorcist one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793944
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	You have shattered all my dreams

“C’mon Ryuji, sing the song that you love so much~” 

“B-but Rin..” Ryuji stuttered out 

“Here i’ll start! _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey_ ”

“Rin please, you’re bleeding”

Rin ignored Ryuji and continued on his singing

“ _You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_ ”

“Rin please save your energy, Yukio should be here any minute..."He broke off, looking around "Dammit why is he taking so long?”

Rin reached up to cup Ryuji’s cheek and gave him a pleading glance.

Ryuji sighed in defeat, and with tears in his eyes he finished the verse

“ _Please don’t take my sunshine away_ ”

Rins hand fell. Ryuji broke into sobs

“H-hey i’ll sing the chorus again Rin! Open your eyes, okay!”

Ryuji shook the male laying on his lap

“ _You are my sunshine_ "

**Shake**

"Damnit Rin wake up!"

**Shake**

" _My only sunshine_ "

**Shake**

"What about our future huh?"

**Shake**

" _You make me happy when skies are grey_ "

**Shake**

"I thought you said we were gonna defeat Satan! I can’t do it on my own!”

He stopped shaking and cradled the man to his chest.

" _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_ "

"Rin, I love you!"

He sobbed out one last line 

“ _P-please don’t take my sunshine away_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction in this fandom so I hope that I wrote Rin and Suguro right! You are my sunshine is one of my favourite songs even though it always makes me sad haha.
> 
> EDIT: I am so stupid lmao, I left out a line of the song in the last verse... it's fixed now lmao. sorry about that!


End file.
